Ángelus
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash Revelar lo que es, lo sumergirá en dudas y depresiones. Pero aun existe alguien que puede ayudarlo, aunque ya se encuentre muerto.HD HR


_TITULO:_**Ángelus**

**ÚNICO.**

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: H/D.    H/R******

_Category__:  _**Slash. Angs, Drama, Romance.**

_Raiting_**: PG-13.**

_Disclaimer__: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de  Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K Rowlin****g y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo__: _**Preferencial.**

_Lugar_**: Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería. **

_FEEDBACK_**:             ****katrinnalefayyahoo.com.mx       **

**katrinnalefayhotmail.com     shaniaxshotmail.com**

         El eco del pasillo desierto solo hacía más conciente el martirio que el corazón comprimía.

Y es que no podía darse el lujo de revelar su tal vez, mayor secreto.

¿La razón?. Por que el mundo era cruel y dada su situación era probable que todo el desprecio del universo cayera sobre él.

-Eres un maldito cobarde. Le dijo su reflejo a través de la pulida armadura a su derecha.

-Lo sé. Respondió su boca casi en el acto, como si en realidad alguien "real" se lo hubiera dicho.- ¿Pero que quieres que haga?. No puedo revelarlo, no puedo. Siguió insistiendo. Era mejor eso que seguir ocultándolo.

-¿Por qué no puedes?, ¿a caso no eras tú el que insiste en revelar las verdades?. ¿Qué ocurrió con tu juicio?. ¿A caso los honores de un "héroe" se te han subido a la cabeza?. Me das pena. Sonrió el reflejo, indignado de ser parte de un cobarde.

-No soy cobarde, no lo soy, ¡NO LO SOY!. Gritó, para después patear con todas sus fuerzas la armadura que se desplomó en el acto.

Su respiración era agitada, y sus nudillos blancos en cualquier momento estallarían también. Por tal razón decidió proseguir con su camino, de lo contrario no sabía lo que haría.

-Hola, Harry.

Se detuvo en seco, de todas las personas del universo, esa era a la que menos quería encontrar.

-Hola, Luna. Saludó sin girarse.

-¿Tienes prisa?. Cuestionó la chica, acercándose un poco más a quien consideraba un amigo.

-Si, mucha. Respondió el chico, procurando que su nerviosismo pasara desapercibido para la intuitiva Luna Lovegood.

-Entonces no te detengo, solo quería saber el cómo estabas. Sonrió la chica.

-Bien. Ya me viste, adiós. Fue la seca respuesta del casi siempre cordial Harry Potter.

-Oh, Harry. Llamó la Ravenclaw, cuando Harry casi desaparecía de su vista.

-¿Si?. Cuestionó el chico de ojos verdes, procurando no temblar demasiado.

-¿Ya sabes donde estoy la mayoría del tiempo, verdad?.

-¿A qué viene todo eso?.

-Solo quería cerciorarme de que lo recordabas...amigo. Sonrió la chica, para después caminar en dirección contraria a la del Gryffindor.

Harry entonces cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Luna era intuitiva y por más que quisiera ocultarse de ella...no podía.

Era tal vez la mejor amiga que tenía y no era por discriminar a ninguno de sus amigos, pero Luna, la Loca Luna para muchos, era especial.

¿Por qué?.

Porque ella comprendía sin preguntar, y porque ella sabía, con tan solo mirar.

El héroe del mundo mágico se encaminó a su habitación.

El cuerpo le temblaba y la mirada esmeralda acuosa se encontraba.

No podía permitir que nadie lo mirara de aquella manera. Él era el "Gan Harry Potter", el chico fuerte, el salvador. El que vencía las adversidades y a la muerte, mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Su imagen intachable era y no podía darse el lujo de mancharla con sentimentalismos que Nadie, debía conocer Jamás.

-Hey, Harry.

-Hola Ron. Sonrió a su pelirrojo compañero, después de que entró en su Sala Común.

-No te vi en la cena. ¿Todo bien?. Preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando el rostro despreocupado de su moreno compañero y amigo.

-Claro, solo que no tenía hambre. Fue la respuesta de Harry Potter, el chico a quien todos conocían como "Él que vivió".

-Bien. La respuesta pareció complacer al inquisidor guardián del equipo Gryffindor, pues regresó a su lectura casi de inmediato.

-¿Has visto a Hermione?. Necesito uno de sus libros. Cuestionó Harry, sintiendo ira por la falta de atención de su amigo.

-Está por ahí, rondando los pasillos. Ya sabes como se toma eso de la prefectura y de las normas. Rió el pelirrojo, pasando rápidamente la hoja del libro.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo. Para eso te eligieron prefecto. Fue el reclamo del moreno.

-Lo hago, pero hoy no. Estoy leyendo. Sonrió Ron, mirando con ojos luminosos a su inseparable amigo de aventuras.

-¿Tú, leyendo?. ¿Qué te sucedió?. El sarcasmo de Harry solo avivó la sonrisa de Ron.

-Solo quiero superarme como persona. Ya basta de ser el bobo del grupo. Quiero ser mejor. Fue la sincera respuesta del pelirrojo.

-¿Con un libro religioso?. Eso si suena a superación. Rió Harry, mirando la solapa del libro que su amigo tan fuertemente aferraba.

Ronald Weasley era ciertamente el tipo de chico que se ocupaba más en realizar las cosas a última hora y de holgazanear, que en cumplir a tiempo.

No era tonto, muy listo resultaba para algunas cosas, pero el estudio no era su fuerte y Harry lo sabía.

-Sé que Hermione es el cerebrito del grupo y no pienso quitarle su lugar. Dijo el pelirrojo, regresando su mirada a las hojas del libro entre sus manos.- Pero no tiene nada de malo que yo me interese por otras cosas en las que ella no cree.

-¿La religión?. Siguió insistiendo Harry. Un momento de "burla", no le haría mal.

Quería mucho a su amigo, pero hacerlo enfadar o bromear con su situación, no estaba de más en su bitácora del "buen amigo".

-En eso y en las cosas que no se pueden ver, tocar o explicar con reglas absurdas y esas cosas. Ella jamás lo entenderá, porque jamás lo creerá. Explicó el pelirrojo, convencido totalmente de sus palabras.

Harry se sentó frente a Ron y lo miró con detenimiento.

Era el mismo alto y pecoso chico pelirrojo, que en más de una ocasión lo había acompañado en sus aventuras y cuya vida siempre en peligro se encontraba a causa de eso.

Era verdad, desde hacia unos días que su amigo pelirrojo se aislaba de las personas y para alteración de Hermione, se la pasaba enfrascado en la biblioteca.

No había querido dar argumentos sobre su extraño comportamiento, pero en ese momento el moreno intuía demasiado.

-Los últimos acontecimientos me han hecho respetar y admirar más la vida y muchas cosas. Explicó Ron, adivinando los pensamientos de Harry.

-Comprendo. Pronunció Harry con aprehensión.- Y yo que pensé que la profesora Trelawney y Fiorense ya te habían lavado el cerebro. Rió Harry, memorando la "chiflada" mente de sus dos profesores de adivinación y dejando la tensión de lado.

-Pues en cierta forma se los agradezco. Ahora comprendo cosas que antes me parecían ridículas y tontas. Se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Vamos Ron, yo se que ha sido difícil todo esto pero, no significa que tengas que buscar cosas "divinas" para estar en paz. Expresó el moreno, tratando de entender mejor a su amigo y a sus nuevas aficiones.

Ron bufó. Odiaba cuando lo tachaban de loco.

-Pues si esa es tú opinión, no puedo hacer nada por contradecirla. Todo depende de ti Harry y bien sabes que necesitas mas paz interior que ninguno de nosotros.

Al instante, Ron se levantó y se giró para irse, pero la mano de Harry Potter sobre su brazo, impidió que avanzara.

-¿A qué te refieres con tus palabras?. El tono cortante y seco que Harry utilizó para su cuestión, fue la señal que Ron había estado tratando de buscar en su amigo desde el comienzo. Así que con toda tranquilidad se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su casi hermano.

-Tú bien sabes a qué me refiero. Perder a Sirius y después ver morir a todas esas personas, no es cosa de todos los días.

Jamás has hecho nada por sentirte bien o por lo menos ayudarte a superar el dolor.

-No lo necesito. Fue la ácida respuesta que el moreno dio, alejándose de su amigo.

Hablar de lo sucedido, no era algo que quisiera hacer con afán. En realidad no tenía contemplado hacerlo jamás.

-Sabes que lo necesitas, pero eres tan...tan...

-¿Cobarde?, ¿miedoso?, ¿estúpido por no hacerlo?. La mirada gélida que Harry le lanzó a Ron, le hizo tener más fuerzas al pelirrojo. Estaba llegando a donde quería.

-Jamás nada de lo que dijiste Harry, pero si muy testarudo. ¿A caso no sería mejor para ti, hablarlo con alguien?.

Ron se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó con ternura. Con ese afecto que su madre utilizaba especialmente con Harry.

El moreno entonces se sintió terriblemente vulnerable, al extremo, que pensó en desmoronarse completamente en ese momento.

Las imágenes recorrían su cabeza. No tenían fin. Y si le sumaba el insomnio, la apatía y la depresión que le causaba el solo recuerdo, su vida no tenía ya el mismo sentido.

-Ron, yo...

-Jamás podré comprender nada si tú no me lo explicas. Pero lo poco que veo y lo que te escucho gritar por las noches, cuando el sueño y las pesadillas te envuelven, me basta para saber que el dolor aun no se ha ido.

Dime, ¿es por Sirius o... por él?.

Aquello Harry no lo esperaba, por lo que con rudeza, se apartó de su amigo.

¿Qué sabía Ron de su vida?.

-No sé a lo que te refieres. Fue la respuesta agria del moreno. La sensibilidad se había perdido y la rudeza la había reemplazado.

Ron suspiró. Tenía que aprender a ser más empático con las personas o de lo contrario perdería todo lo logrado.

-Sabes, una vez dijiste que no te importaba lo que el mundo dijera o pensara de ti. Tú eres el dueño de tú vida y de tus decisiones.

Si el mundo espera un héroe y tú no quieres serlo, entonces no lo seas.

-Es que no comprendes. Replicó el moreno con desesperación.- ¿Cómo huir de tú destino?. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando...cuando todos dependen de ti?.

Tú estuviste en la masacre, tú viste esos rostros que imploraban misericordia y libertad. Tú viste la destrucción y el anhelo en los ojos que buscan la redención del mal.

Yo soy la libertad del mundo y no puedo fallarles...no puedo. Soy Harry Potter y mi reputación tiene que ser intachable.

Harry respiraba con dificultad. Sus temores y pensamientos salían a la luz y era duro confrontarlos. Más, cuando crees en ellos.

Contrario del moreno, a Ron se le iluminó la mirada, como si todo claro quedara de repente.

-Harry. Murmuró, para después volver a abrazar a su amigo.

Hasta ese momento lograba comprenderlo y saber sus temores. Solo hasta ese momento sabía el temor de su amigo y el inmenso dolor sufrido por él.

Había errado en sus conjeturas y en ese momento no sabía qué hacer.

-Perdóname Harry...de haberlo sabido antes, yo no hubiera dicho todas esas cosas. Yo...

-También has vivido muchas cosas, solo y conmigo. No te culpo. Susurró el moreno, apartándose del abrazo de su amigo.- Solo prométeme que jamás dirás nada sobre esto. Nadie debe saber jamás, que la debilidad de Harry Potter es...

-Jamás lo diré si tú no lo quieres, solo...solo prométeme que solucionarás tus conflictos, ¿si?. Imploró el pelirrojo.

-Suenas como tu madre, Ron. Rió el moreno, alejándose de su amigo.

-Yo...Harry, siempre estaré contigo y...y...lee esto. Y el pelirrojo le tendió al moreno el libro que sujetaba con fervorosa necesidad. Si había alguien que necesitaba de paz absoluta en el alma, ese era Harry Potter.

-Gracias.

Sin más, el moreno volvió a salir de su sala común, preparándose para vagar en medio de una oscuridad que su alma compartía.

Caminó por mucho tiempo, sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Lo que quería era huir de sus pensamientos y del dolor. Huir de sus creencias y huir sobre todas las cosas, de los recuerdos.

Predestinado tal vez, se encontró frente a la puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras, a la sala común de los Slytherin.

-Maldita sea. Maldijo por lo bajo, esperando que nadie pudiera verlo.

Con sigilo absoluto emprendió la retirada, no sin dolor en el pecho.

¿Cuántas noches había ido hasta ahí y después entrado a la verde sala?

Demasiadas, en realidad, por lo que llegar hasta ahí, inconsciente de que lo hacía, había sido mera monotonía.

-Draco. Sollozó una voz, por lo que tubo que detenerse y maldecir por no llevar consigo la capa de su padre.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué se fue?, ¿por qué?. Siguió cuestionando la voz.

-La vida ya lo tenía escrito, debemos aprender a superarlo. Aconsejó otra voz entre susurros.

-Lo sé, si es lo que viene diciéndonos Snape desde que sucedió. Pero yo sé que le duele más que a nadie. Draco era como su hijo.

-Si, siempre lo quiso. De alguna retorcida manera, pero siempre lo quiso.

Las dos voces rieron, al parecer algo en la oración había provocado el cambio completo de ánimo.

La curiosidad innata de Harry, lo hizo averiguar y descubrir a un par de Slytherin, memorando cosas que él trataba de olvidar inútilmente.

-Vamos Pansy, ya es tarde y será mejor que descansemos un poco.

-Lo se Vincent, pero aun así no concibo el sueño. Solo las pócimas de Snape lo consiguen.

-Media casa de Slytherin las toma por lo mismo. Aun es difícil dormir sin...recordar al engreído Malfoy, gritando a media noche porque no encuentra su pijama verde de ceda. Rió el chico, que en antaño se distinguió por sus "servicios de guarda espalda" hacia el chico rubio llamado Draco Malfoy.

-Si, mi Draco era un arrogante, pero también leal a su sangre. Todos lo sabemos y no hay nadie en Slytherin, que pueda olvidar su espíritu de lucha y de ayuda hacia sus semejantes.

-Podía odiar a todos, pero con nosotros era diferente.

-Si, diferente. Sonrió con tristeza la chica, esperando que nadie la viera en esa pose derrotada.

-Vamos entonces Pansy, antes de que Snape nos sanciones por divagar a media noche por ahí.

-Si. Respondió la chica, dejándose guiar por el ya no tan corpulento Vincent Crabbe.

Cuando Harry miró que ambos Slytherin desaparecían de su vista, se atrevió a respirar con regularidad.

Mirar a dos serpientes inexpresables, en semejante estado íntimo y de recuerdo, era difícil de ver por los pasillos de Howarts.

Pero les daba la razón, porque él tampoco había olvidado aun.

Sinceramente pensaba en que Pansy Parkinson jamás olvidaría nada. Era la enamorada numero uno de Draco Malfoy y olvidar, era sinónimo de burla.

Pero jamás pensó en que todos los arrogantes Slytherin, que durante el día continuaban sin cambio alguno, mantuvieran aun nostalgia y el nombre de Draco Malfoy muy por encima de toda posibilidad.

Incluso Snape aun le lloraba, o por lo menos eso interpretó de la conversación escuchada.

-Tienen motivos para no olvidarlo. Dijo a la nada, procurando salir del sitio lo más rápido que pudo.

Las imágenes regresaban y esta vez con mayor intensidad.

"La gran convocatoria", eso había hecho Voldemord.

Convocar a numerosos magos y brujas que deseaban mayor poder.

Él lo había sabido, gracias a ese don comunicatorio. El don que había aprendido a controlar para que el señor oscuro no volviera a vigilar su ser.

Dumbledore había convocado entonces, a la orden del Fénix y a todos aquellos que desearan luchar por la recuperación de la paz en el mundo mágico.

La espera había sido inmensa. Era la batalla final y él, temeroso de los resultados, se había refugiado en los brazos del ser que jamás nadie creyó comprensible.

"Todo saldrá bien. Verás que lo derrocaremos". Solían ser las palabras que le daban con amor.

Y él, mortal confiado, le creía. Porque "sus" palabras eran mandatos para sus oídos y realidades para sus sentidos.

Entonces sucedió, que a la batalla final un gran ejercito de ambos bandos se formo.

La luz y la sombra volvían a enfrentarse, como desde siempre y a través de los tiempos se daba.

Pero la diferencia marcada estaba, al ser una trampa impuesta por el señor de las tinieblas.

Muerte, destrucción, gritos de ayuda e imploración.

Los ojos verdes del "que vivió" se llenaron de impotencia y de rabia contenida.

Una nueva trampa donde solo él sería el perdedor.

Innumerables almas se perdieron, agonizantes en la lucha llena de esperanza y de sueños.

Y todas las pérdidas se dieron, por creer en un muchacho que en un futuro libraría la guerra definitiva.

"Los salvarás y cuando eso suceda...nos encontraremos". Habían sido sus últimas palabras. La despedida, aquella que no debía de haber sido.

Y él, Harry Potter, el ser más protegido en esa masacre. El mortal que había escuchado la imploración del futuro, se derrumbó junto a un solo cuerpo, a pesar de que miles manchaban lo que a partir de esos momentos se conocía como el "cementerio de la fe".

Y lloró, gritó y se volvió loco por días completos. Mientras que su único consuelo era "tenerle" entre sus brazos. Entretanto alguien, con el suficiente valor se le acercaba, para arrebatarle a la única esperanza de vida que había perdido a manos del que no debía ser nombrado.

Sus lágrimas bañaron el inerte cuerpo entre sus manos y su voz ronca quedó, al implorar que abriera sus ojos. Grisáceos ojos que jamás se abrirían nuevamente para él.

E imploró por verlo sonreír o hablar. Incluso por regresar al pasado y hacerle desistir de acompañarle, de estar junto a él en el campo que se vestía de malva y de agonizantes almas.

Pero no podía. Porque el pasado es pasado y el futuro...forjado se encontraba.

Y nadie supo jamás el porque lloraba. O el porque imploraba. O el porque había perdido la razón por días enteros, divagando en la nada y en los labios que cada amanecer lo despertaban con un "te quiero".

Solo él lo sabía, pero por el mundo, por el valor de la fe caída y por la libertad que en sus hombros llevaba, no podía revelar nada.

Porque un héroe es invencible y no tiene debilidades.

Porque Harry Potter era un chico atractivo, alto y futuro gobernante, que debía buscar una chica, para formar un hogar.

Ese hogar perdido en batalla y que pretendía recuperar.

Porque un héroe es un ejemplo y él...lo era.

Por eso y muchas cosas más no podía revelar su verdadero padecer.

Mucho menos confiar en que alguien lo entendería otra vez.

Porque Harry Potter siempre sonreía, a pesar de las perdidas y adversidades.

Porque Harry Potter era un chico amable, y que creía en el futuro luminoso y sin mancha.

Porque Harry Potter era anormal ante los ojos de las personas y no podía darle más alas a esa "anormalidad".

Él debía ser perfecto y tal perfección tenía que ser respaldada por la pureza de la vida y de sus decisiones.

Porque un hombre jamás podría ser un salvador, si se comportaba como una aberración. Y tal palabra tenía un significado y esa era: "Prohibida Relación de Amor".

No había nada más que explicar. Por eso tenía que callar y tenía que fingir que buscaba a "la futura dueña de su corazón".

Ocultar las cosas se le daba bien, pero ocultar sentimientos jamás sencillo fue.

Pues cuando se ama a una sola persona, aun después de muerta. Es difícil encontrar a quien reemplace el sentimiento en el corazón.

Ese era su reto personal....y jamás nadie lo sabría. Jamás nadie lo señalaría otra vez. Prefería seguir adelante con la mentira, que manchar su nombre con la agonía.

De nuevo sus pasos lo llevaron a un lugar conocido. Fuera del castillo se encontraba y el lago que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, le dio la bienvenida con júbilo.

Y sin huir más de su interior, se sentó frente al agua que en más de una ocasión presenció su amor.

Harry cerró los ojos y no detuvo la lágrima que su rostro recorrió con dolor.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así?.

-Los ángeles son seres celestiales que bajan a la tierra para ayudar a los mortales. Entes que fueron creados por Dios, o que fueron personas destinadas a la salvación.

Harry buscó la voz que le hablaba y no tubo que esperar mucho antes de que la figura se visualizara con claridad ante él.

-Eso dice ese libro. Yo se lo presté a Ron. Sonrió una chica de apariencia desquiciada.- Sabía que vendrías aquí, por eso vine a buscarte Harry.

-¿Para qué?. ¿Para burlarte de mi?. Fue la fría respuesta del moreno.

-Yo solo pretendo ayudarte, pero al parecer tú no quieres ser ayudado.

-Bingo. Primera cosa que adivinas bien en este día. Sarcasmo y dolor en las palabras del moreno.

La chica sonrió y se sentó cerca del desolado chico salvador.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Tú?, ¿a qué?. Si te consideran más loca que yo. Rió con ironía el chico.

-Sabes perfectamente que puedo ayudarte Harry Potter. Que me consideren una loca por mis ideas, no significa que lo esté. ¿O a caso tú lo estás por pensar diferente?. Cuestionó la chica, haciendo que sus ojos resplandecieran por la furia.

-Claro que no. Yo no puedo estar loco. Soy el "salvador". Dijo ofendido el chico.

-Pero yo sé que lo estás. O al menos confundido. Yo sé lo que en realidad sucedió. Musitó la chica, tomando el libro que el de anteojos abrazaba con fuerzas.

-¿A qué te refieres Luna?. Ya deja de hablarme de esa forma, yo no necesito ayuda. Estoy bien. ¡YA DEJEN DE MOLESTARME!. Gritó un desesperado Harry.

Luna solo movió su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras que sus manos buscaba algo en el libro, cuyas hojas pasaban de lado a lado sin detenimiento.

-Aquí está. Sabía que estaba por aquí. Sonrió con triunfo la chica, alzando el libro que hasta ese momento su regazo acunaba.

Harry miró a la Ravenclaw y supo que loca estaba. Mucho más que él.

-Yo puedo ayudarte Harry. Puedo hacer que tu alma descanse en paz. Pero pido un módico precio a cambio de la cura.

Y los ojos de la chica brillaron con mayor intensidad a sabiendas de que el moreno no se negaría a su trato comercial.

Harry enarcó una ceja. ¿A que trato se refería Luna Lovegood?.

-No sé a que te refieres. Lo que yo necesito son aliados. Personas que combatan conmigo en la batalla final.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?. Preguntó la chica con recelo.

-Por supuesto. Fue la tajante respuesta del que vivió.

Luna se atrevió a reír un poco, sin afán de ofensa.

-¿De qué te ríes?. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?. Cuestionó con irritación el de ojos verdes.

-Tu cobarde manera de huir. De eso me río.

-¿Cómo te atreves?. El enfado de Harry era evidente, por lo que Luna se apresuró a añadir.

-Has perdido a demasiadas personas en batalla. No me alcanzaría la vida para contarlas, ¿y aun así, sigues con la creencia de vencer al ingobernable?. ¿Por qué?. Preguntó la chica con seriedad.

-Porque confiaron en mi para hacerlo. Fue la simple y monótona respuesta del moreno.

-Lo supuse, pero no pensé que fueras tan testarudo. Las personas solo te quieren para dirigir un "nuevo mundo". Un mundo "perfecto" y de "paz".

Tú solo eres un muñeco de hilos, que ve solo por la felicidad de los cobardes y no por el suyo.

¿A eso llamas futuro?, ¿a eso llamas vida?.

No me sorprende que Malfoy quisiera hacerte menos pesada la existencia.

Harry dio un respingo. ¿Qué sabía Luna de su secreto?.

-Qué...

-Mucho, yo se mucho. Por eso me llaman loca, porque yo se mucho. Sonrió la chica, cuya mirada volvió a resplandecer.- ¿Quieres o no tener paz?.

Ya no había mucho a lo que Harry pudiera aferrarse para escapar a lo inevitable, por lo que resignado, asintió con la cabeza.

Lo que fuera que Luna le pidiera, sería mínimo a comparación con lo que en realidad él quería.

-Entonces deshazte de él.

-¿QUÉ?. Preguntó alarmado. Todo menos eso.

-Si, ya me escuchaste. Deshazte de sus recuerdos, de su imagen, de su sabor y te aseguro que obtendrás la paz necesaria en tú corazón.

Harry tembló. Quería la paz, quería vivir libre y sin tormentos. Pero si para eso necesitaba deshacerse de "él", entonces no deseaba nada.

-¿A caso no quieres ser un líder pulcro y sin mancha?. ¿Qué no lleve a cuestas un secreto que podría costarte caro en este mundo?.

La única manera para recuperar la tranquilidad y la estabilidad de tu vida y emociones, es olvidando.

-Pero...¿porqué a él?. Preguntó con temblor.

-Porque él es el culpable de tu estado de emoción. Si lo que quieres es librar la última batalla y vencer en el trayecto, entonces deshacerte de los recuerdos tormentosos debes.

Más de un alma salvarás si lo haces.

-Pero no puedo. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo borrarlo de mi mente. ¿Cómo viviría?, ¿cómo vivo sin él?. Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, implorando comprensión.

Luna sintió lastima. Aquella que muchos sentían por ella misma.

Así que se acercó al moreno y lo miró con firmeza. Ante todo claridad y verdad.

-Ya vives sin él, pero no quieres dejarlo ir por completo. Aferrarse a los recuerdos es como dejar de vivir por completo. Ayúdate y ayúdalo a cumplir su sueño.

Harry desvió la mirada. Aquellas palabras eran demasiado.

-No quiero. Musitó, alejándose de la chica.

-Entonces jamás saldrás a delante y la fe que han puesto todas esas personas caídas, servirá para nada.

Harry, aun tienes amigos vivos, amigos y personas que están a tu lado. Esperando el momento adecuado para combatir y ganar.

Pero con un líder decaído y temeroso de vivir, jamás podrán mirar más allá del mañana.

Todo está en tus manos, como siempre. Pero esta vez es algo seguro y no como el futuro que te pintan todos los días.

Decide Harry, levantarse o...perecer.

Cerró los ojos, demasiadas duras palabras para un solo momento.

¿Por qué tenía que ser la vida así de dura?.

-No puedo. Susurró derrotado.

-Entonces el destino del mundo es perecer sin sueños. Ya nada queda más que esperar el fin.

Harry miró a la chica frente a él y por primera vez en su vida la miró diferente. Ya no como la chica "loca" y de ideas raras. Ya no como a una amiga intuitiva que compartía muchos de sus dolores. Sino como a una chica llena de esperanzas, no para la humanidad o el futuro, como todos lo deseaban, sino para él. Todo para él.

Era la primera persona que se preocupaba realmente por su futuro y bienestar personal.

Ron y Hermione lo querían, pero al igual que el resto de la comunidad mágica, todo lo que pedían era paz para realizar sus sueños. Y aunque nunca lo dejaron solo, jamás se habían atrevido a llegar tan lejos como Luna Lovegood lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?. Preguntó Harry, sin decidir aun su destino.

Luna sonrió, Harry estaba empezando a comprender.

-No eres el único que guarda secretos Harry. Yo también perdí a alguien...pero debí seguir por mi y por...ella.

Harry no ocultó su sorpresa.

-Ella y yo íbamos a irnos lejos, en cuanto el colegio terminara. Pero siempre te vio como a una especie de héroe y...te siguió en aquella batalla.

No te culpo Harry, Dios sabe que jamás lo hice y no pretendo hacerlo jamás. Solo quiero que veas que habemos muchos como tú, que pretendemos ocultarnos para que las personas no nos tachen de "imperfectos", cuando en realidad lo somos por no querer hablar con la verdad.

Lo único que pido a cambio de tú bien, es que no sigas ocultando lo que eres, que te sientas orgulloso de ti mismo y de lo que formas. Porque ser "diferente" ante los ojos sociales, no te quitará ni más ni menos tus habilidades y dones.

Es difícil pero...algún día tienen que comprender.

-Pero no lo harán y yo no puedo hablar así como así. Sería una vergüenza para la imagen del "perfecto héroe". Susurró el moreno, bajando la vista y soportando el llanto. Hablar le hacía mucho bien, más, con un igual.

-Lo sé pero...de aquí la esperanza y los sueños. Mientras tengas amigos que te apoyen, ¿qué te importa el mundo entero?. Tú tienes la llave del futuro...abre la puerta y arriésgate.

Luna dejó de hablar, tomó el libro que intencionalmente Ron le había dado a Harry y comenzó a leer una página en particular.

Harry permanecía absorto. Olvidar, vivir, enfrentar la realidad era algo difícil de decidir, mucho más cuando el futuro se volvía negro e incierto.

-¿Quién era ella?. Preguntó el moreno, mirando que Luna ya comenzaba un ritual ante su mirada.

-¿Decirlo ayudaría en algo a tus decisiones?. Cuestionó ella, mirando con bondad al de ojos verdes.

-Me ayudarías mucho. Medio sonrió el muchacho.

Luna dejó de leer y volvió a acercarse al muchacho moreno, quien aguardó con expectación cualquier suceso.

-Esto en realidad es un rito sagrado, prohibido desde hace dos siglos por la dificultad y la peligrosidad que esto implica.

Trataré de traer ante ti, a la persona más importante de tú vida, con la que podrás conversar y...despedirte.

"Ángelus". Se llama, por lo que después de esto...dependerá de ti olvidar o no, seguir adelante o morir tú también.

-Pero porque...

-Se requiere de mucha energía y de una transición de cuerpo y mente. Soy un médium, la profesora Trelawney me lo había dicho ya hace mucho tiempo. Por lo que invocar a espíritus es cosa sencilla, más no por ello deja de ser peligroso.

Tómate tú tiempo, di todo lo que debes de decir y...olvida. Es lo que mejor puedo recomendarte. Sonrió la chica, abrazando a Harry con infinito afecto.

-¿Te dañarás?.

-No mucho. Solo no hagas cosas indebidas. Sonrió y guiñó la chica.

Harry se sonrojó, Luna podía ser graciosa cuando quería.

-Trataré de...

-¿Entonces aceptas?.

Harry suspiró. Una decisión tenía y ya era tarde para abandonarla.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ella?.

Luna se separó del moreno, sonrió y antes de que la oscuridad envolviera al que vivió, se escuchó una voz que recitó:

-Giny Weasley.

         Abrió los ojos con dificultad. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo su pensamiento era confuso.

No sabía en donde estaba o lo que había hecho antes de dormir. Porque seguramente eso era lo que hacía al estar sobre una cama.

-Sigues tan perezoso como siempre.

La voz a su lado rió con gracia. Cuando Harry Potter despertaba, era todo un espectáculo observarlo. No solo por su desorientación y balbuceos incoherentes, sino por sus cabellos revueltos y el toque aniñado en sus facciones.

Solo quien en verdad lo quería, podría ver todos estos rasgos y más.

-Solo unos minutos más. Solo eso. Murmuró Harry, procurando que sus ojos se cerraran por completo.

-Si duermes más, entonces no podremos decirnos Adiós.

Y la última frase provocó que el moreno se levantara de su posición y enfocara la borrosa figura que estaba en frente.

-Vaya, que rapidez. Bromeó la voz, sin evitar un tono juguetón.

Harry temblaba. Aquello tenía que ser solo una ilusión, ¿o sería a caso que en realidad se había vuelto loco de atar?.

Con temblorosa precaución extendió su mano y con añoranza la aproximó hasta la figura que poco a poco se aclaraba frente a él.

Retuvo entonces el aire, cuando su mano tropezó con un hombro sólido.

Era una sensación asfixiante, que lo orilló a querer explorar más y más, hasta que su mano firme acarició la blanca y bien cuidada piel del rostro divino, que rió después de que sus labios se delinearon con perfecto cuidado.

-Harry, vas a desgastarme. Comunicó la voz.

Harry sonrió, como desde hacía cinco meses no lo hacía y después se tiró a los brazos de la persona que lo recibió con claras intenciones protectoras.

Cuanta falta se habían hecho.

-Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú. Repetía el moreno con el afán de no despertar de ese sueño.

-Claro que soy yo tonto, ¿a quien esperabas?, ¿al hada de los dientes?.

Harry entonces se encontró con el rostro labrado en mármol y unos ojos grises se iluminaron ante su presencia.

Sin más que indicara prohibición, Harry Potter besó los labios de quien fue y era, su único amor.

-Draco. Murmuró sobre los labios rojos del rubio. Desde hacía meses que no se atrevía a decir el nombre del chico en voz alta. Por el miedo de ser escuchado.

-Mi Harry....mi dulce y testarudo cabeza hueca Potter. Sonrió el rubio, acariciando la faz del moreno.

-No puedo creer que...

-Recuerda a lo que venimos. Cortó el rubio de repente. Tal y como en vida lo hacía. El sentimentalismo no era propicio del rubio y en esa ocasión tampoco lo sería.

Harry rió. Así se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy y así lo amaría siempre. Así que tratando de guardar aquel momento volvió a abrazarlo y a sentir las caricias que tanto le habían faltado.

-¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó Harry, mirando la habitación que los rodeaba.

-Mi habitación. ¿No lo recuerdas?. Mil veces estuviste en ella y ahora...

-No, la recuerdo, solo me sorprendió verla, es todo. Susurró el moreno, besando la mejilla del rubio parlanchín.

-Lo sé, solo quería bromear. Después de todo es tú ilusión. Tú mundo perfecto. Añadió el rubio, devolviendo el beso.

-¿Ilusión, mundo perfecto?. Preguntó el moreno sin comprensión.

Draco entonces frunció el entrecejo y con la mano un coscorrón le dio al moreno, el cual se quejó solo por el mero acto de hacerlo.

-Potter, ¿es que a caso has olvidado a lo que vinimos aquí?.

¿Olvidas a caso lo que esta habitación y mi presencia significan?.

Eres insoportable Potter. Gruñó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y levantándose de la amplia cama adoselada.

Harry rió con fuerza. En verdad que aquella carcajada le hacía bien. Cinco meses olvidando la felicidad y la vida y en tan solo unos momentos con Draco, toda la depresión se esfumaba, para ser remplazada por alegría.

-No lo olvido Malfoy, pero me encanta verte molesto. Dijo el moreno, acercándose a donde estaba su adorado rubio.

-No me vengas con tus cosas Potter, no ahora. No tienes perdón.

-Lo tengo y sabes que si.

La escena resultaba curiosa. Draco cruzado de brazos y un Harry con gestos aniñados, esperando ser "perdonado" por su falta.

Jamás nadie, fuera de ellos dos, se imaginaría tal escena proveniente del par de "enemigos" mas grandes de todo Howarts.

O al menos así lo pensaba todo el mundo.

¿Desde cuando mantenían aquella secreta relación?.

Desde siempre. Y tal calificativo era verdad.

Tan solo con once años, sin saber del amor verdadero, se habían enamorado perdida y verdaderamente como nadie en la vida lo había hecho jamás.

Después de aquel fatídico episodio, donde Harry había despreciado la amistad de Draco Malfoy, estos dos se habían vuelto a encontrar ese día, por la noche, mientras divagaban en secreto en busca de emociones.

Y chocando, en un desolado corredor que llevaba hacia las cocinas, ambos se miraron con ojos distintos, seguros de haberse equivocado de primera impresión.

-Jamás seremos amigos.

-Jamás.

Se habían dicho por instinto, mientras que este mismo los llevaba a darse, el que sería su primer beso.

El protocolo de "enemigos" públicos siguió sin mucha dificultad. Por un lado, porque Draco era orgulloso y una humillación se pagaba.

Y por el otro, porque Harry temía a las personas y sobre todo a que tacharan su relación.

Y lo suyo continuó intensificándose conforme su edad avanzaba y el contacto se hacía cada vez más necesario y profundo.

De simple pareja a amantes pasaron, ocultando siempre sus sentimientos y reservándolos para la oscuridad.

-Sigues temeroso Harry. Tan temeroso que jamás admitirás lo que eres.

-Lo hice por ti. ¿Qué pensarían tus compañeros...Snape...tú madre?. Cuestionó el moreno, aferrándose más al cuerpo de su amante.

-Qué viví libre y expresando mi sentir. Yo jamás temí en revelar mi condición, Harry.

-Pero sí temiste revelar que yo era tú amante. Fue la verdad que los labios de Harry lanzaron. Verdad que jamás había revelado.

Draco suspiró y asintió sin palabras. El momento de las verdades se acercaba.

-Algo que me hubiera gustado cambiar, pero que obviamente no puedo hacer. Mencionó el rubio con sinceridad.

-Yo te amo. Pronunció Harry con desesperación.

-Y yo a ti pero...la vida, tú vida debe continuar. Debes ser libre y escapar de esas ataduras que en vida yo no pude vencer.

No niego que la aventura de ser amantes de noche y "enemigos" de día fue excitante pero...La sonrisa del rubio se borró y la seriedad se interpuso.- No es vida.

Harry retrocedió. No quería vivir, no quería hacerlo sin él a su lado. La única felicidad de su amarga vida también se había marchado. ¿De que servía vivir sin él?.

-No puedes pedirme que olvide...que te olvide, porque no voy a hacerlo.

-No te pido que me olvides por completo, pero que si lo hagas en cierta manera, sino lo haces, entonces no podrás continuar con tu vida ni mucho menos ganar la guerra que...

-Maldita guerra, malditos todos. Por su culpa te perdí, por que me creen alguien que no soy. Si no hubieras ido conmigo, entonces tú aun estarías...

Harry lloró entonces, como hacia cinco meses tampoco lo hacía. Por miedo a que le preguntaran si lloraba por el recuerdo de su amado padrino o por las almas perdidas en la masacre.

No podía revelar que lloraba por la pérdida de su ser amado. De su amante, de su amor.

No podía decir que lloraba porque Draco Malfoy se había machado, dejándolo en la soledad de una siniestra vida.

Por eso había aferrado su cuerpo inerte y se había olvidado de vivir, esperanzado de que así, Draco regresaría con él.

Draco se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

Lo que siempre amó de Harry, habían sido sus agallas y las dificultades que siempre rompía a pesar de las barreras.

Su Harry era valiente, pero tan temeroso como él.

El rubio sabía que jamás sus errores se redimirían, pues él a otro mundo pertenecía ya. Pero los errores y los temores de Harry si podían ser corregidos y él lo ayudaría, como en vida lo había alentado.

Su único sueño secreto, a pesar de su altanero carácter y aparente frialdad para algunas cosas, era Harry y su bienestar entero.

-¿Sabes por qué te seguí a la batalla aquella noche?.

Harry negó. Siempre había creído que la testaruda cabeza del rubio había sido la causante de que él se encontrara en el campo de la muerte.

-Todos pensaron que "milagrosamente" me había redimido y que el acompañarte era signo de arrepentimiento, pero tú y yo sabemos que no podía dejarte solo, menos, a expensas de la muerte.

-Eres un cabezota Malfoy. Pronunció el moreno, entre sonriente y sollozante.

-Lo sé, pero a pesar de eso te seguí porque...porque creo y confío en ti. Se que te han dado tantas responsabilidades, que has luchado contra tanto y que tu vida ha sido un caos, cuando debió de ser distinta.

Yo no podía quedarme cruzado de brazos en la cama. Y eso que te esforzaste para que me quedara ahí.

Harry se ruborizó. La noche de la destrucción, Draco y él habían hecho el amor con fiereza. Draco a sabiendas que sería la última vez y Harry con la intención de cansar el cuerpo de su amante, para que no lo siguiera y estuviera seguro bajo las frazadas cálidas que noche a noche compartían su amor.

Pero el rubio era terco y ni todo el cansancio del mundo sirvió para que desistiera de seguirlo.

-No tenías que morir. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, por qué?. Peguntó el moreno, mirando el brillo en los ojos del rubio.

-Porque a pesar de todo te Amo, tonto melodramático y terco. Y no podía permitir que mataran a la esperanza del mundo y al amor de mi vida.

Contigo todo fue llevadero y bien sabes que cambiaste mi vida, como yo la tuya.

Harry trató de reír, pero el recuerdo del cuerpo de Draco, interponiéndose a una maldición dirigida hacia él, era tan desgarrante, como nada en el mundo.

Draco lo abrazó aun más. Ya estaba, la verdad que Harry necesitaba para vivir en paz.

Durante esos meses el moreno había vivido culpándose de la muerte del rubio. Fingiendo estar bien cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo.

Fingiendo omnipotencia, perfección y ánimo, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Draco pensaba, que si Harry admitía su imperfección y sobre todo, lo que era, frente al mundo que anhelaba un héroe salvador, el moreno viviría mejor.

Sin él...pero en paz.

Esto último le dolía inmensamente. Pero él ahora estaba muerto y ni toda su voluntad lograría jamás revivirlo.

Así que continuó abrazado al moreno, infundiéndole todo su Amor y si, sus aun terribles temores.

Harry comprendió, con ese contacto, todo lo que jamás podría decirle el altanero y orgulloso Draco Malfoy con palabras y sobre todo, lo que él mismo jamás hubiera comprendido, solo.

El moreno buscó los labios del rubio, quien lo besó como jamás en vida lo hizo.

Los temores, los pensamientos de arrepentimiento y demás, habían corrido por ambas mentes durante toda su vida, sin atreverse jamás a expresarlos.

Ese era el momento adecuado y lo estaban haciendo, con una caricia que se volvía amor.

_"Ángelus, Ángelus._

_Como si fueras un ángel_

_Ángelus, Ángelus_

_Como si fueras un ángel"_

Y la voz que seguía implorando los llamó.

Era hora de regresar a la realidad.

-No quiero dejarte. No quiero que te vayas. Pronunció Harry con dolor.

-Ni yo. Pero mi tiempo en el mundo se agotó y...Harry, jamás pienses que fue tu culpa todo esto. Mi destino estaba escrito, ¿y sabes que?. Fue la mejor vida que jamás he tenido. Te lo juro. Musitó el rubio, con lágrimas en los ojos,

-Draco yo...

-Vive en paz...feliz...libre y cuando encuentres a ese alguien especial...sonreiré por ti, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Sonrió el rubio con veracidad.

Harry sonrió, asintió con dolor y felicidad mezclada y antes de que Luna Lovegood, volviera a recitar su "Ángelus", Harry besó nuevamente a Draco Malfoy, quien entre lágrimas se despidió del moreno.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Se dijeron, sin dejar de lado el "Te Amo" y el hasta pronto.

Después de eso, de nuevo la oscuridad.

_"Tú salvaste mi vida_

_el beso del horro injustamente cae_

_fue una catástrofe_

_pero ahí estabas tú, curando mis heridas"_

         La mañana es soleada, por lo que el inicio de la primavera es más que evidente.

Me miró al espejo y me sonrió, como todas las mañanas desde...bueno, desde hace tiempo.

Busco dentro del cajón un cepillo o cualquier cosa que pueda hacer que mis alborotados cabellos se queden quietos.

Pero al igual que todo los días, eso es inútil, porque mis cabellos son tan ingobernables como yo, o al menos eso pienso.

Así que desistiendo de un nuevo intento, me separo del espejo y me preparo para bajar a desayunar.

La túnica escarlata me sienta bien, por lo que tomo nota mentalmente de agradecerle a Charlie, el gesto que a Luna se le hizo inapropiado en obsequiar.

El escarlata es mi estandarte, el rojo es pasión, amor y si, también sangre, ¿pero qué es un poco de escarlata para la paz de un mundo?.

Eso lo aprendí con los años y después de horas enteras de reflexión, pues ahora sé que almas caídas no es sinónimo de culpa o debilidad, sino de apoyo y de fe infinita.

Cruda realidad, pero es verdad.

Cierro la puerta tras de mi y comienzo a bajar los escalones. Disfruto mis pasos, disfruto el caminar apacible y...oh si, ese escalón necesita repararse pero...no ahora, tal vez mañana o más tarde. En este momento lo que más me importa es compartir un buen desayuno, con mis personas especiales.

-Lechuza, urgente, ya.

Me dice con tono afligido, al ver que el ave blanca le mira con odio.

Me atrevo a sonreír. El señor Weasley es de la idea, de que un ave contenta, es un ave trabajadora y a mi pensar tiene razón, solo que en ocasiones se nos olvida recompensarlas y es justamente lo que pasa con Ángelus, quien al parecer a decidido atemorizar a las personas por su falta de "paga".

Así que antes de que provoque un caos, le doy un trozo grande de pan de jengibre y al parecer acepta la oferta, pues se ha posado con dignidad y distinción sobre su percha, devorando prácticamente su recompensa.

Y sonrío al verla. Una lechuza Blanca especial, no solo por su color, sino por su distinción al volar y comportarse, más parece un humano engreído que un ave. Y ese manojo de plumas en la cabeza, coloreadas de plateado, que crean ese efecto rubio-platino que tanto me gusta.

Si no fuera por su destreza y rapidez, juro que la dejo en casa para admirarla todo el día.

-¿Y bien?.

Escucho que me preguntan, he olvidado por completo el pergamino entre mis manos.

Así que leo y como siempre nada importante, solo...si, es algo importante.

Mi suspiro lo dice todo y le tiendo el pergamino para que lo lea, mientras mi verde mirada se posa en la percha, en cuya punta se balancea con gentileza una lechuza blanca de platino plumaje.

Olvidé decir que sus ojos son otra rareza. Grises, como el cielo cuando llueve. Pero cálidos, como el día de hoy.

-Olvidé que día era hoy. Tendremos que cambiar los planes.

Yo asiento. Eso mismo pensé al ver el mensaje.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

Su mano en mi hombro y su tono preocupado me hacen sonreír y yo muevo la cabeza afirmativamente.

Después de eso me sonríe y se acerca al fogón, la leche está por derramarse y odia, cuando eso sucede.

-El ministerio es desconsiderado. ¿Cómo se le ocurre mandar semejante mensaje cuando...

-¿Entonces cuando lo iban a hacer?.

-Tienes razón. Soy un tonto.

Y río ante el gesto despreocupado que muestras y amo las acciones que haces, para asegurarte de que los recuerdos ya no me afectan como antes.

Y mientras te miro servir la mesa, preocupado de que algo pueda faltar, una figura se acerca a mis rodillas y me llama con apenas perceptibles movimientos.

-Hola.

-Hola, buenos días.

Digo sonriente, mientras la pequeña figura se sienta en mi regazo y yo la beso con alegría infinita.

-¿Cómo dormiste, Helena?.

-Bien Papi. Me gustan los cuentos.

Sonríe mi niña, para después besarme con gran emoción.

-A comer Helena, que se hace tarde para visitar a los abuelos o al menos para ti.

Añades con una mirada hacia mi, temiendo que pueda cambiar tus planes nuevamente.

Pero niego con la cabeza y con mas firmeza le sonríes a nuestra pequeña. Nuestra, aunque no lleve tú sangre.

-¿No vas a comer?.

Preguntas sentándote a mi lado.

-Si, solo que...

-Papi, ¿vienes con los abuelos?. O tú y papi Ron irán a otro lado.

Afirma mi niña y no me queda más que sonreír a su astucia. Tan observadora como Ron y tan intuitiva como yo.

A esto se reduce la convivencia diaria, a la adquisición de caracteres de ambos. Y eso me gusta.

-A comer Helena y después a vestirse. No hay que hacer a tus abuelos esperar.

-Pero...pero..

-Y si, papi Harry y yo iremos a otro lugar. Mañana iremos a la playa.

Helena hace una puchero característico de su edad. Cinco años y es un volcán de emociones encontradas.

Pero lucha contra la frustración y sonríe con malignidad, algo planea el pequeño demonio. Algo que solo sus abuelos le darán.

Y en el acto Helena o Helen, para sus pelirrojos abuelos, sube las escaleras haciendo más alboroto que el necesario. En eso se parece a mi, si algo no me parece, me gusta hacerme notar. Me gusta que mi palabra se tome en cuenta. Que me dejen en libertad.

Y la palabra me provoca nostalgia y si, un poco de tristeza.

-¿Estás listo?. Me pregunta Ron, acercándose para besar mi mejilla.

-Si, claro. Solo que el tiempo es tan largo y los sentimientos siguen estando encontrados. Solo recordaba. Sonrío, dejando que me abrace, en verdad lo necesito.

-El recordar ayuda, pero quedar en los recuerdos lastima. Me alegra tanto que hayas salido de esa oscuridad y al final hayas encontrado la paz. No se lo que hiciste Harry, pero le doy gracias al cielo por ello.

Y vuelve a besarme, pero esta vez en los labios, para después sonreírme, mirar a Ángelus con temor y subir con el demonio de cinco años, que al parecer ha perdido de nuevo sus zapatos. Esa característica es de Ron. Siempre tan desorganizado, pero encantadoramente un mar de entendimiento.

Tomo nuevamente el pergamino y releo su contenido.

"_Mister Harry J. Potter:_

_Diez años han pasado desde la terrible desgracia en el "cementerio de la fe", por tal motivo le recordamos e invitamos, para que participe en la ceremonia que se realizará en conmemoración de las almas perdidas en tan terrible masacre._

_A las seis de la tarde dará inicio, así que esperamos su grata presencia._

_Sin más por el momento, queda de usted:_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Primera Orden de Merlín _

_y presidente de la fundación "Un milagro después de la Guerra"._

Hasta ahí terminan las líneas. Cortas y concretas, tal y cual Dumbledore es.

Ángelus aletea, desvía mi atención y en realidad se lo agradezco. Comienzo a entristecerme y eso no es bueno.

-Te llevaremos. Sería incapaz de dejarte solo.

Le digo sonriendo y al parecer Ángelus está de acuerdo. Odia quedarse solo en casa cuando no estamos.

Si comparo a Ángelus y a Hedwin, me temo que saldría perdiendo. Mi blanca lechuza de antaño era orgullosa y fiel, pero lamentablemente pereció en el frente, dos horas antes de aquella mítica y legendaria pelea, que fue el acabose para la leyenda oscura, llamada Voldemord. Cuyo nombre, hoy en día, la mayoría de la comunidad mágica se atreve a pronunciar con libertad.

Ángelus fue un regalo de Luna, la chica tiene Ángel y lo digo con orgullo, pues desde ese día, en que mis emociones se estabilizaron, ella pasó a formar parte importante de mi vida.

"Es una lechuza especial. Cuídala bien". Me dijo y en cuanto la vi lo supe. Ángelus es especial.

-Todo listo, podemos irnos. Me dice Ron, quien a rastras trae a Helena.

Río al ver la escena. Mi volcán endemoniado siempre ha sido consentida. Pero sabe cuando debe comportarse y eso me ánima.

Sin mucho que decir me levanto de la mesa y con la varita convoco la jaula predilecta de Ángelus, la cual chilla feliz de ser tomada en cuenta para este pequeño recorrido.

-¿Vas a llevarla?. Pregunta Ron con temor y es que un pequeño apartado hay en esta relación.

Ángelus odia a Ron, en verdad lo odia. Y no es porque mi pelirrojo compañero sea malo con ella, al contrario, es y creo, mejor de lo que era con la también difunta Pig.

Pero Ron jamás fue del agrado de Ángelus y nunca he sabido el porque.

Lo que me simpatiza de esto, son los celos que tiene el ave conmigo.

Frente a la lechuza plateada, Ron no puede besarme, ni acariciarme ni tocarme. De lo contrario Ron se atiende a las consecuencias que son serias.

Una vez, en un principio, el ave casi le arranca el dedo índice y eso me indicó que para Ángelus, yo soy especial.

-No puedo dejarla. Sabes que se molestará.

Respondo con sonrisa cómplice y Ron no hace nada más que bufar y guiar a Helena hasta el auto. ¿Qué cosa le queda más que soportar?.

Y durante el trayecto a la Madriguera, solo escucho la conversación de Helena y de Ron.

Que si esto, que si el otro. ¿Qué por qué el cielo es azul?. ¿Qué porque el verde del bosque?. ¿Qué porque los magos no pueden volar si hacen magia?.

Mil y una pregunta que jamás Ron terminará de contestar y como me gusta fingir demencia, cuando mi amado volcán pregunta, Ron jamás pedirá mi opinión.

Y como siempre, Molly y Arthur nos reciben. Felices de ver a su nieta favorita, a sabiendas de que no es la única nieta en la familia, pero si la favorita.

Y de aquí la historia de mi amada Helena.

Conocí a una chica, mitad Muggle como yo. Pero Helen, como se llamaba, desahuciada estaba y yo jamás lo supe. Hasta que nació Helena y la verdad encontré.

No la amaba, mi preferencia me lo impidió, pero si la quise tanto como a ninguna mujer quise jamás.

Y nació mi volcán, venciendo las adversidades que su débil y enferma madre le heredó.

Fue un año completo de hospitales y hechizos curativos, pero al final mi Helena salió victoriosa, igual que yo en su tiempo.

De un momento a otro nos encontramos cerca de nuestro destino y es que siguen sin gustarme los polvos Flu, pero ante el imprevisto de la tardanza con los Weasley y el hecho de que Ángelus casi le arranca la mano a Ron, solo porque este me acomodaba la corbata y la capa, hicieron que tomáramos medios rápidos, eficaces y sin necesidad de una aparición innecesaria.

-Maldito pajarraco. Si no fuera porque es especial para ti, ya lo habría matado.

Escucho que Ron masculla, para después buscar a alguno de nuestros antiguos amigos, que seguramente ya se encuentran en el lugar.

Lo miro caminar. Con su metro noventa y su cabello color del fuego lacio y algo largo. Y me cuestiono el cómo terminamos juntos y comprometidos.

Respuesta que viene a mí, rápida y certera.

Fue el único que me comprendió por años. Que me ayudó, que me quiso tal y cual era, aun después de que anuncié mi homosexualidad.

La mitad de mis "amigos" huyó de mi como si llevara lepra. Y los demás me veían, como si enfermo o convaleciente estuviera.

Hermione fue una de ellas y lamento profundamente su casi aberración.

Pero Ron, él fue distinto. Por él fue quien seguí adelante pese a todo.

Con él y por él luché en mi última batalla y por él y...por el recuerdo, es que sigo con vida.

Viviendo una vida hasta cierto punto normal y sin importar si agrado o no a los ojos que jueces, mi vida dictaminan sin efecto alguno.

Ron fue y será importante en mi vida y el hecho de saber que me ama, tal vez poco más de lo que yo a él; y que aceptó a mi hija, como si de su sangre se tratara, me impulsa a salir adelante.

Camino entonces con paso lento hasta el inmenso cementerio, donde en una lápida apartada se encuentra mi Luna querida. La loca, la entrometida, el Ángel que supo el como ayudarme.

-Hola. Saludo deteniéndome a su lado.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás?. Pregunta sonriendo. Esas vacaciones en el Cairo, le sentaron bien a su estado de ánimo.

-Bien, pero no mejor que tú querida. Bromeo y ella se sonroja en respuesta.

-Siempre tan galante. Que Ron no te escuche. Es aun más celoso que tú y yo juntos. Fue su verdadera respuesta.

Miró hacia un lado y el nombre de Virginia Weasley me trae nuevos recuerdos, aquellos que me dicen el porqué también aprecio a Luna Lovegood.

Ella y yo somos iguales en algo. Ambos perdimos a alguien y ambos nos recuperamos. Ambos salimos adelante pese a las habladurías, pese a los rechazos y desengaños.

Ambos seguimos con vida y pese a todo, recordando, pero en Paz.

-Vanessa no quiso venir. Dijo que esto es algo íntimo para mi. Me confesó ella, y es que su pareja a la perfección la entendía.

-Arthur y Molly te envían saludos. Ellos vinieron por la mañana. Añado para no olvidar el recado.

-Lo sé. La tumba tenía flores frescas. Yo he traído dos docenas más. Me informa, señalando los claveles blancos colocados al azar. Jamás fue buena para el decorado.

Yo asiento y ambos en silencio elevamos una oración a mi querida niña mujer. Que fue amada por muchos y que pereció por una causa, por un ideal. Por confiar en mi y en un mañana sin igual.

Y la tarde pasó entonces. Entre ceremonias y ritos. Entre rostros tristes y una que otra lágrima.

Odio los protocolos, pero es un justo reconocimiento para la fe, para quien creyó en mi.

Jamás hubiera logrado nada sin el apoyo incondicional de todas las almas, que ahora ya pueden descansar en paz.

Al igual que Draco, mi amado Draco.

-Cumplí lo prometido y todo gracias a ti...si, ya se que eres un arrogante vanidoso, pero es la verdad, ¿no?. Pregunto y respondo como si en realidad hablara con él.

Yo sé que me escucha, siempre lo hace. Pues jamás me ha dejado solo. Jamás.

Y un vago recuerdo me llega, tal vez el último de este día.

Cuando nos dijimos adiós, ese día, en esa ocasión en que el Ángelus se escuchó, la presencia y el aroma de Draco Malfoy siempre me acompañó.

Conseguí la paz, y el peso del mundo jamás cayó sobre mis hombros otra vez.

A pesar de que seguí siendo el héroe, la esperanza de un mundo y la profecía de un nacimiento. Sentí que la vida me sonreía, porque en paz estaba y con perdón me encontraba.

Draco fue y sigue siendo importante en mi vida. Lo amé y con el permiso de Ron expreso, que aun hoy lo amo.

A pesar de los años y de los sucesos. De las negativas, de los reproches, de los amigos que se fueron y de las vidas perdidas, él es la razón de mi vida y mi existir.

Por él cumplí sueños y metas. Por él es que hoy en libertad me encuentro y con la paz que mi atormentada vida jamás pudo darme en verdad.

Beso entonces una rosa roja, donde mi amor se queda por ahora.

La deposito entonces sobre la tumba que Draco Malfoy lleva escrito.

Doy la vuelta y regreso sobre mis pasos, a encontrarme con mi Helena, con Ron, con el futuro que me espera y que viviré sin prisa pero si con gusto.

Porque sé, que al final de esta contienda, él me esperará. Tan bello, tan irónico, tan Malfoy como siempre.

Pues somos inseparables y aunque lejos de mi cuerpo se encuentre, cerca de mi alma y corazón siempre estará.

-Por ti, es que sigo adelante y con vida. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Mí Amor.

"Siempre he estado a tu lado, aquí. 

_Cuidando de los dos, no hay nuevas victimas._

_No, no te tocaba a ti, toda vía no._

_Tú no serás el siguiente._

_No, no te tocaba a ti, toda vía no._

_Nunca tendremos suficiente sin el Ángelus..."_

Por la libertad, por el futuro, por la Paz

y el amor que cada uno de nosotros tenemos.

KATRINNA LE FAY 


End file.
